Spirit War II
by Your.Worst.Nightmare.1090
Summary: Pitch has returned with a new army of Nightmares capable of sucking the souls out of guardians and humans alike. The Man in the Moon enlists Jacqueline Falls - spirit of Autumn and Halloween - to help the Guardians vanquish the Nightmare King. This is rated T because I'm paranoid and I don't know how this story will end.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

**This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I know it probably sucks so please don't flame too much. But, for all you experienced authors please give _CONSTRUCTIVE_** ** critisizme so that I can improve. Thank you for taking the time to read this piece of junk. **

* * *

**Jack's POV**

It's been several years since the downfall of Pitch Black also known as the boogeyman. In that time I have adapted to being a guardian and preserving the fun in all the children's hearts. But then, I also should have known that this peace would not last.

* * *

**Jacqueline's POV**

I can't move. Every nerve in my body is screaming in pain and shrieking at the damage that has been wrought upon it. The car was blue. It hit me in my succeeded effort of saving little Kimberly Denver from being killed. A black mist is slowly creeping over my vision. I feel myself slipping over the edge into a bottomless abyss of nothing...

*SNAP*

I am brought back to reality by a loud snap of a twig. In my line of vision, I see the moon shining down with a comforting glow. The- Wait! What?

I was in the hospital! Where am I now?

I take in my surroundings; trees with changing leaves, a dark sky, and a clearing up ahead.

_Jacqueline _I hear. The voice seems to be coming from the moon...

_"Jacqueline, for your bravery, I have granted you a second chance at life. You are now the spirit of Autumn and Halloween. Farewell, and Good Luck." _I feel a sudden pressure lifted and I catch my breath. I'm confused so I decide to explore a bit. In the clearing that I mentioned before I see a small pond. Upon closer inspection I see that my appearance has been dramatically altered.

Instead of my mousy brown hair and hazel eyes, I see a girl with black hair and gold highlights in a braid down her back. Her eyes are the most shocking and vibrant green that you could possibly ever find. But, the most startling change was my clothes. I'm wearing a knee-length floaty dress thing that is gold covered in swirls like the ones you would see in an oil spill. I've got on knee high boots that are black and glimmer like the black on my dress too.

Other additions to my personal are a wand that seems to be able to change into anything, a broom that I would guess can fly, and a silver dagger strapped to a belt at my waist.

All in all, I look completely nothing like me.

*sigh*

"How on earth did I get into this mess?"

* * *

**Back at the North Pole**

*** North is strolling around giving orders to his yetis while eating a cookie. He doesn't notice that the roof is opening up so that the moon light can come in. An elf brings it to his notice. ***

*** North looks up with a shocked look on his face ***

" I muzt call oder gardians! "


	2. Chapter 2: The Summoning

20 minutes later

*All the guardians are gathered in the globe room at the North Pole*

" What's this all about mate?! 'Cause it better be good. " said Bunnymund, " I've got a bloody billion eggs to paint before Easter! I don't have time to be fooling' around!"

" North, what Bunnymund means, is that we are all very busy and that if this about your cookies again, we just, well to put it bluntly, we don't have the time!" interjected Tooth after she shoved Bunny out of the way.

"Yes, yes. I know. But, Man in Moon wants to talk so we must listen." North laughed and said, "Still, even if you busy, nothing compare to Christmas."

All of a sudden, Jack barges in shaking snow out of his hair and tracking frost all over the room. Bunny looks on in disgust while North laughs and orders his yetis to clean up the mess.

"Sorry that I'm late guys! The US needed some snow and I got distracted..." Jack states with a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh, sure! Ya bloody show pony! Probably of doing –" said Bunny, till he was interrupted by an urgent yell from North who had noticed that the roof was opening. Thus, allowing the moonlight to shine through. The moon showed a shadow, a shadow of-

"PITCH BLACK?!" yelled an extremely furious Jack Frost. "I thought we vanquished him three whole years ago!"

This started an argument between Bunny and Jack during which nobody noticed the pedestal of crystal slowly rising from the ground till Sandy – once again – shook an elf bell to catch their attention.

As the pedestal rose, the moonlight was caught in its glistening facets, reflecting light across the cavernous room. The light began to gather at the apex of the crystal creating an image of a girl.

_Jacqueline Fall_

**Jack's POV**

"Her?" he thought, "Hmmm...Hey, isn't she the spirit of autumn? "He asked the other guardians.

"Why yes, she is! She's only been around for a few years though. Five at the most." Recalled North.

"She's kind of pretty... with those green eyes and- whoa! Am I actually thinking that?! I haven't even met her yet and I already think she's pretty? What the hell is wrong with me?!" Jack mentally cursed at himself.

Jack started blushing as he mentally argued with himself. Meanwhile North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy were debating on how best to bring Jacqueline to the Pole


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark Lair

**Pitch's POV**

In front of the black globe in his lair, a dark crystal had risen with a silhouette of a girl. Meanwhile, Pitch was planning...

"So you're bringing in a new player for this game of death, huh? Don't worry dear friend. They won't win. They don't stand a chance."

Behind him, nightmares were rising out of the ground. Improved, these nightmares were stronger, faster, loyal, and capable of sucking the soul out of humans and spirits alike. These nightmare would chase _down_ those puny guardians and raze the earth to ashes. And he, Pitch Black would be the commander of this horrific army. Cackling with glee, he swept out of the room in preparation for Spirit War II with nightmare shadowing him...


	4. Chapter 4: The Kidnapping

**Jacqueline's POV**

It's getting dark. I should be heading back to my little cabin that I built near where I was reborn. It's pretty cold outside these days. Now that I'm a spirit, I obviously don't feel the cold but the wind whipping through my hair is still somewhat annoying.

I'm near my home when all of a sudden, a vortex appears and a giant bunny hops out looking nauseous. It's carrying a large sack that seems capable of fitting a person in it. This, by the way, somehow makes me feel nervous. I have no idea why it does! (Note the sarcasm).

The portal enlarged and out came... two hairy things? Are those the Yetis from Santa's workshop? Never mind that, this is a world full of weird things, so naturally, I point my wand and sword at them slowly backing away and bracing myself in case this encounter became a fight. This, of course, is how the giant rabbit noticed me. I had stepped on a branch. How smart.

Without warning, the Rabbit whipped out two boomerangs at me with an amazing speed. Still, it might have been fast but I was faster. By the time the Rabbit finally realized what was happening, it was burned, tied up, and one of its boomerangs was flying around his head and smacking him in the eye. That's when the Yetis intervened. I knew from past experience that they were impervious to magic so I raised my sword. I was only focused on the Yetis in front of me so I didn't notice one sneaking up behind me and putting me in a headlock.

I was soon thrown in a sack and I started spinning and turning, tumbling around until I was almost sick right there in the bag. I later realized that it was from the portal.

**Jack's POV**

I was laughing. That's right! I was laughing! Who cares if Pitch is coming back if I can see the old Pooka like this?! Even I didn't cause so much trouble! The bunny had one of his own boomerangs trying to hit him in the face! Man, what would I not give to have a camera right now...

FLASH

I heard a tearing sound behind me, but by the time I had turned around only the shredded pieces of bag were left, slowly falling to the ground.

**Jacqueline's POV**

Foolish spirits. Did they honestly think I was harmless enough for them to turn their back on? By the time they reacted to the exploding bag, I was already safely in the rafters; hidden in an alcove in the wall.

This is when I got my first good look at them. There was a short little man that appeared to be made of some sort of golden sand, a large man carrying two swords, some sort of hummingbird hybrid, the bunny thing that I beat up earlier, and this frost dude holding a giant stick. Wait a minute... aren't they the... what's it names... The Guardians?

Then why would they kidnap me?

In my surprise, I had gasped out loud, giving them bearings to where I was.

The big one spots me first.

"Ah! Little one! Come down here!" exclaimed the one with the swords. Hmm... I think he's Santa...if that's true... Well, it's pretty cool that _Santa_ has swords.

All the other guardians turn and face me. They had varying expressions on their faces... the bunny looked mad, Santa dude looked...well...jolly, hummingbird lady looked excited, the sandy person just had a smile and frosty boy... mischievous?

Nervously, I teleported sown from the rafters...

Kay...Another chapter finished!

Please R&R!

Have a cookie! (::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)


	5. Chapter 5: Threats and Introductions

**Jacqueline's POV**

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Hugs! I now hate them! Do you know how it feels to have a 300 pound man barrel into you at high speed while trying to break your back?! I'm traumatized! And my back won't ever be the same again! Well…maybe I'm exaggerating a teensy bit….. But still! It hurts!

Before I sustain any permanent damage, the frost boy intervenes yelling, "Hey, North! Cut it out! You're going to break her back at this rate!"

North let's go with a slightly flustered look saying sorry and apologizing profusely. Before I regain my bearings I feel two hands force their way into my mouth and a very scary hummingbird staring down my throat.

"Tooth! What have we told you! Again, you have to ask permission before you look at someone's teeth." Its frost boy again that's saving me from the extreme weirdness of his friends.

The bird turns back to face me and says," I'm sorry! But, well, I **am** the tooth fairy. Teeth tend to …er….. **over** excite me."

"Understatement of the century…" I mutter under my breath. Is there any person that isn't some sort of freak show around here? My thoughts are interrupted by the very large man who cleared his throat loudly before speaking in a voice that had some semblance of formality.

"I assume you wish to know why you are here."

"No, of course not! I've got awesome psychic powers that always let me know why I'm being kidnapped!" (Note the sarcasm and false enthusiasm)

"Really?"

Dude must not understand the meaning of sarcasm. Tsk, tsk. Where's that guy been for the past century? So naturally I take it upon myself to educate this fledgling about the sacred ways of this modern society.

2 hours later

"And that, old man is what sarcasm is." As I concluded my informative speech about the origins, application, and direct examples of sarcasm. By then, I realized everyone had fallen asleep so I took this queue to try and escape this place. As luck had it, I tripped, alerting everyone to my futile attempt. North then woke up and reassumed his explanation as to why I was here which, actually surprised me.

By the time he had finished I looked like this O_0.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL **** !" I screamed before I could stop my tirade.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WANT TO BE SOME FRIGGIN GUARDIAN!? WHY SHOULD I EVEN HAVE TO BE ONE AT ALL!? WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KIDNAPP ME AND JUST TELL ME WHAT MY FUTURE IS, YOU PEOPLE!?" After that sudden outburst, I calmed down a bit, and more, rationally, I asked," Who was the one that preordained my destiny?"

Everyone had backed away by now by at least a good 3 meters and they all looked too scared to reply. Well…I did kind of agree…..when I was mad I did kind of look like this ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(◣_◢)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿. Back to the story at hand now.

When nobody answered I stormed over to the frost boy and hoisted him up by the front of his shirt. I snarled into his face, " I'm going to give you 5 seconds to tell me who it is...If I get to three and you still don't tell me, I'll pop your eyes out of your head and make you eat them. If I get to four... I'll rip out all of your limbs, slowly. And then I'll pour bleach on the stumps. If I get to five... I'm going to rip your small intestine out your mouth, and rip your large intestine out your butt, and use you as a skipping rope... And if you are still alive... I will slit your throat, drink all you blood, cut out your organs, put them in a blender and drink them through a straw. ARE WE CLEAR!?" By that time, the poor boy looked about ready to wet his pants from fright. Ah, well. I needed to get the information somehow.

I started counting, but before I could take the breath to say number two, frosty stuttered out an answer.

"The M-Man in t-t-the M-Mo-oon." After which he squeaked out a "Please don't kill me!"

I smiled and set him back on his feet.

"Thank you!" I said brightly, and proceeded to ask his name, all the while hiding my seriously pissed emotions. Honestly! He brought me back from the dead just so that I could be a servant?!Looking stunned by the sudden change in personality, frosty took a few seconds to reply with a very quiet "Jack Frost".

As I pondered this, while trying to match him with the myths that were running through my head, he also took the liberty to introduce everyone else.

"The short gold one is Sandy, North is the one who hugged you earlier, Bunnymund – we all just call him Bunny - is the one that you beat in the fight, and Tooth is the one who tried to look at your teeth." As he proceeded with his talk about personalities and such, he started to regain his mischievous disposition and I absorbed as much of the information about the "Guardians" as I could, storing it all away for future reference.

Suddenly, a high pitched laugh echoed though the air, stunning everyone into silence.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Please Review! All thoughts welcome!**

**For those of you who have returned to this story when I post new chapters, have a cookie!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Boogeyman

Jacqueline's POV

Resonating through the room, the voice sent chills up my spine as all my fears surfaced. I froze, terrified, before I saw the other guardians with similar expressions all intermingled with fury and determination.

"Pitch Black, the infamous boogeyman. So you've returned now, huh." was the first sentence to pierce the silence in the aftermath of the laugh. These words belonged to Jack Frost. The air was thick with tension as we waited, anticipating the moment that the figure would step out of the shadows.

Jack's POV

"God dam it! I thought we killed this guy already. Why couldn't he have stayed dead?..." I muttered under my breath.

All of a sudden, a black spear of sand came flying at me from that darkness that inhabited the corners of this room. I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge or deflect it; it was coming to fast. So I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

It didn't come.

When I opened my eyes I saw it inches from my face. It had been stopped by a silvery mist that had encased it, keeping it suspended in mid air. When I looked around, I saw Jacqueline glowing silver with tendrils of mist radiating off of her. A look of concentration came across her face and the spear shattered, flying away on the breeze and turning…gold?

"How did she do that?!Only Sandy is supposed to be able to turn Nightmare Sand into Dream Sand!" But before I could voice my thoughts, Pitch decided on that moment to step out of the shadows.

"My, my. What do we have here? Such power, yet in such a young spirit. Only maybe five years old at the most. But, I can see why the Man in the Moon chose you. You have talent. Any chance that you would reconsider and join the winning side? You don't need to be dragged down by wrong company; you're much too valuable for that."

Oh no.

Jacqueline's POV

"Your side? What could I gain from joining your side? What do you offer?"

What should I do? This Pitch guy doesn't seem very nice; I mean he just tried to _kill someone_! But…well…he didn't kidnap me like these weirdoes; he's actually asking me instead. Besides, it's not like there's such thing as a good or bad side. It's all about perspective and what benefits _you_ the most. _That _is how we – humans and spirits alike – determine wether something is good or bad. On the rare occasion that it is about someone else… well, it's still about what benefits _them_.

"What do I offer? I offer freedom from oppression and a world where you could be _yourself_. You are the spirit of autumn and Halloween! Autumn, where life dies and winter takes over; Halloween, where humans are frightened. If you join me, you could become infinitely stronger!_ Every day_, the humans would cower in fear and_ every day_, life would wither and depression would reign. So…. Will you join me?"

Alright, that's it. This guy is going DOWN! D-O-W-N, DOWN! How dare he just pretend that he knew what I represented! How dare he!

My face twisted into an unpleasant smile that just screamed," You're toast. You're dead. If you don't want to be tortured for weeks on end, you'll shut up and surrender." Pitch actually looked unnerved. Ah well, I was told that I could be quite scary when I'm mad in my human years.

"Don't you dare make assumptions about me and what I represent! It's not as easy as that.."

Naturally, as the bad guy of this story, Pitch had to then attack because I had refused his offer; and attac


End file.
